1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device for determining validity of touch key input and a method and apparatus for determining validity of touch key input used for the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with development of multimedia technologies and communication technologies, terminals such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) are becoming more and more popular.
The terminals have adopted touch keys for designs and convenience in use. Generally, input of a touch key may be determined by measuring a capacitance change. That is, the terminal determines whether the touch key is input by measuring a capacitance change generated in the touch key according to user's manipulation. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, the terminal determines that a user input is generated (typically by contact with a user's finger or a specifically designed stylus) in a section 102 where capacitance is changed, and the terminal performs a function corresponding to the touch key. For accuracy of the manipulation, the terminal may determine that the touch key is input if a capacitance change exceeds a preset threshold value. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, in the section 104 where the capacitance is changed by the preset threshold value or more, the terminal may determine that the touch key is input; in a section 106 where the capacitance is changed by the preset threshold value or less, the terminal may determine that the touch key is not input.
In general, the touch key is located adjacent to a display region, and as result, a touch key may be unintentionally input during user's manipulation, as will be described with reference to FIGS. 1C and 1D.
FIGS. 1C and 1D illustrate examples of a terminal 100 in which touch keys 122a and 122b and a physical key 121 are disposed in a side of a display 110.
As illustrated in FIG. 1C, when a user performs particular manipulation on the display 110, a user's hand may unintentionally presses the touch key 122b and thus a function corresponding to the touch key 122b would be performed. For example, a document generation program may be terminated without storing or saving a currently generated document.
Similarly, as illustrated in FIG. 1D, when the user manipulates the terminal 100 while holding the terminal 100 with both hands, the touch key 122b is often unintentionally input.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for rejecting touch key input that is not intended by the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.